LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Part 42
(Bender his team and Kirrahe all move to where the Cerberus communications were intercepted) Heloise: How much further? Major Kirrahe: Should be close by now. (Gun fire is heard) Starfire: Sounds like Cerberus guns. Skipper: Let's move! (They head for where the gun shots are coming from. They arrive and see Cerberus troops fire all over. Some appear scared) Rainbow Dash: What are they shooting at? Applejack: I have no idea. Twilight: Whatever it is, it's got them scared. Cerberus Soldier 1: Where is she!? Where is she!? Cerberus Soldier 2: I can't find her anywhere! Cerberus Guardian 1: There she is! There she- Brwaa! (Is knocked down) (The Cerberus troops continue to shooting and more and more are being defeated. Finally only one Soldier is left standing and the one attacking them shows herself. What comes is a female type creature. With purple hair with wings. Wearing a very skimpy outfit) Rarity: Who is that? Bender: Never something like her before. Helosie: Is she an alien? Major Kirrahe: I've never seen a species like hers before. (The Cerberus troops backs away from her in fear and the hits a ledge. He tries to balance himself in order to keep himself from falling. He looks in front of him and sees the lady in front of him with a smile on her face. They stand there for a few moments and then she breaths in and blows on him) Cerberus Soldier 3: Whoa whoa whoa- (Wilhelm scream while falling) ???: Well that was pretty dull. I thought I could have some bit of fun here. Fluttershy: Who is she? Makoto: No idea. Pinkie Pie: (Laughing) Did you guys hear the way that Cerberus guy screamed when he fell? That was really funny. I feel like I've heard that scream somewhere before. Rainbow Dash: Pinkie, we have more important things going on then how some bad guy screamed. Skipper: Yeah, like- Wait... Where did she go? (The group sees that not in the same spot) Starfire: She must have left. Twilight: Still though, who was she? ???: You could just ask me you know. (Everyone turns around and see she standing behind them) Everyone: AHH! ???: What's wrong? Makoto: You were- But how did- ???: Surprised how I got up here so fast? Makoto: Ye- yes. Bender: Who are you? ???: I guess I can tell you. I'm Alma Elma. Now who are you? Bender: My name's Bender. And this my team. Alma Elma: Your team, huh? Major Kirrahe: What are you doing way out here? Alma Elma: I'm here taking care of these Humanists guys. Heloise: Are you with the Invaders? Alma Elma: No. Why would want to be with a group that wants to kill humans? Starfire: Oh. So that must mean your on our side. Twilight: Yeah, see we are trying to stop both the Humanists and the Invaders. Alma Elma: Well, that's nice. Skipper: So why are you trying to stop the Humanists and the Invaders? Alma Elma: Sorry, but that's my little secret. Now I hate to cut this, but I need to be going now. But don't worry. I get the feeling we'll see each again. Real soon. (Winks) (Alma Elma suddenly teleports) Rainbow Dash: I got this bad feeling we will see her again. Bender: Well at least Cerberus was taken care of. Major Kirrahe: Indeed. I must thank you all once again. Twilight: We were glad to help out. Applejack: So now that Major and his team is safe what's next? Bender: We should get back to base and figure that out. What about you Major? Major Kirrahe: I must go and report to my superiors about what happened here. But if you should need my help I will lend you my aid. You've made an ally of the Salarian people this day. Bender: (Shakes Kirrahe's hand) Thanks, Major. Major Kirrahe: Till we meet again. (Leaves) Skipper: We should get back as well. Twilight: Well I think me and the girls should go look for Angewomon, Lizbeth, and Maka. Fluttershy: Yeah. The princess still wants to talk to them. Heloise: All right. Twilight, you and your friends search for them and we'll go back let everyone know what happened. Twilight: Sounds perfect. We'll see you all again soon. To be contin- Pinkie Pie: Wait NOW I remember where that scream came from! It was the "Wilhelm Scream"! (Laughing) Its always so funny to hear. To be continued... Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Transcripts Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:What If Adventures